


Побережье (Адаптация)

by AlGhoul



Series: W.GY [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Autism, Character Study, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Уэз и Голд, избежавшие гибели в бойне за лагерь Паппагалло, пытаются адаптироваться к жизни без своей банды и без отчаянного мародёрства.After avoiding bloodbath at Papagallo's, WGY are trying to adapt to a different, more peaceful lifestyle.My GY portrayal is neurodivergent jewish boy.





	Побережье (Адаптация)

**Author's Note:**

> Could translate this later, if anyone needs it.

*  
Океана не было. Были отдельные халупы и целые поселения, жилые и брошенные, наползавшие всё дальше по солончаку к кромке густой солёной воды, которой становилось всё меньше. Были остовы лодок и катеров, переделанные под дома. Были просоленные останки рыб и чаек, которые никто не хотел жрать даже в самый лютый голод. Океана – каким его ещё помнили старожилы – на месте не оказалось.

Последний раз Голд бывал на побережье ещё ребенком. В ту пору люди уезжали вглубь континента, чтобы спастись от войны, которую несли вражеские корабли. Сейчас все ехали обратно к воде, спасаясь от засухи. Доезжали совсем немногие, но даже так береговая линия казалась густонаселенным мегаполисом по сравнению с бескрайней Пустошью.

Голд всё равно не был разочарован. Километры синевы, уходящей за горизонт, не особенно изменились по сути, и хотя волны не поднимались выше колена и шумели совсем по-другому – они всё ещё были настоящими волнами. Он мог часами сидеть на берегу, завернувшись в плед, и смотреть в эту живую сине-серую пустоту. После двенадцати лет, проведенных в жёлто-рыжей неподвижной Пустоши, большая вода казалась чем-то потрясающим и необыкновенным, завораживая своим мерным дыханием.

Он никогда не смог бы объяснить Уэзу, как на самом деле благодарен, что тот привёз его. Несмотря ни на что.

**  
Уэз оставался равнодушен к красоте и величию природы, хотя сидеть на месте Голду не мешал и работать его не заставлял. Замкнутый в себе, сосредоточенный на выживании для них обоих, Уэз словно пытался оправдаться в собственных глазах за гибель банды Хьюмунгуса. Прошёл почти год, но чувство вины преследовало Уэза, лишая сна и покоя. Он знал, что это был его свободный выбор. Он не пытался переложить вину на плечи Голда, несмотря на то, что именно его спасал своим решением.

«Я уже всё, а тебе такой конец зачем?» – сказал Уэз в тот единственный раз, когда Голд попытался заговорить о случившемся. Уэз имел в виду печальный жизненный финал Бонни и Клайда – тех самых, на чью биографию он так «удачно» налетел на заднем дворе затерянной в пустыне радиостанции. Тогда Уэз, едва взглянув на знакомую с детства обложку, впервые осознал, к какому концу они идут: он и его собственная Бонни. И остановился. Не ради себя, но ради того, кто всё ещё имел шанс прожить чуть дольше и чуть лучше. Кого он не имел морального права этого шанса лишать.

Только вот последствия этой остановки оказались больше, чем один человек в состоянии исправить.

Уэз привык к боевым потерям: война всегда одинакова, будь то Вьетнам или закат цивилизации. Но мысль о том, что он мог что-то изменить в исходе битвы, если бы явился на неё, разъедала душу. Уэз с головой загрузил себя простыми бытовыми задачами: что поесть, где поспать, сколько осталось топлива в баках. Он держал дни занятыми и старался не думать, просто не думать. Так, как будто ничего не было. Когда Голд сказал, что хочет к океану, он даже не попытался ему отказать. К океану – значит, к океану. Как скажешь. «Ты здесь живой, не я», – осталось несказанным, но было слышно обоим. Уэз всё больше замыкался, всё чаще злился, но всё реже искал драки, чтобы эту злобу выплеснуть.

Голд не знал, что с этим делать. Разбираться в чужих переживаниях ему всегда было непросто; заботиться же о том, кто заботиться о себе не дает – не приходилось вовсе. Прочитав замызганный томик «Бонни и Клайда» от корки до корки несколько раз и сделав для себя некоторые выводы, Голд предпочел просто не лезть под руку и не мешаться. Это лучшее, что он мог сделать для Уэза, и единственная благодарность, которую бы тот принял.

Предоставленный целыми днями самому себе, Голд пробовал на вкус такую чуждую и незнакомую свободу. Вкус у свободы оказался ни сладок, ни горек – она была бессмысленна, скучна и отчетливо отдавала пылью. Но в этом вакууме начала зарождаться его собственная личность, которой будто совсем не было в последние несколько лет. Голд с изумлением обнаруживал у себя черты характера, привычки, желания. То, чего раньше ему не полагалось иметь; то, чему не было места в их прошлой жизни. Он медленно начинал чувствовать себя по-настоящему живым.

***  
Добравшись до южного побережья и бегло оценив обстановку, Уэз с Голдом встали перед выбором: драться с будущими соседями за свои триста метров солончака с рваной палаткой или примкнуть к сообществу поселенцев. У крупных сплоченных групп были дистилляторы для опреснения воды – но за эту воду пришлось бы работать. Паразиты и мародёры не ценились в такой модели общества, и впервые в новом мире привычки и навыки Уэза оказались бесполезны. Он мог бы стать охранником в одном из лагерей – но для этого надо было уметь договариваться. Уэз же умел только лезть в драку и убивать.

Так, неожиданно для них обоих, Голд начал приносить ощутимую пользу: он разговаривал с людьми. С огромным усилием, страшно заикаясь и долго потом приходя в себя, но всё же говорил. Местные обозначили их между собой как «тот нервный, и его мрачный бугай», да на том и успокоились. Кое-как Голд всё же сумел наладить контакты в ближайшем к их палатке огороженном посёлке, и Уэз начал нехотя уезжать туда на работу, привозя обратно еду и воду.

Поселенцы смотрели косо на их одежду, слишком сильно напоминавшую то, что носили мародёры Хьюмунгуса, но Голд соврал, что они про такого никогда не слышали, а Уэз просто промолчал. Глава лагеря, долговязый и немного дёрганый инженер по имени Джиро, сделал вид, что поверил. Голд в ответ не очень натурально сделал вид, что история о том, как группа прорывалась с боем из своего старого лагеря на нефтяной скважине, захватывает дух и достойна сопереживания.

«Я их всех вырежу», – честно признался Уэз о своих намерениях, спустя пару недель услышав от Голда, на кого вынужден работать.

Место жительства пришлось спешно сменить миль на двести к западу.

В новом поселении вопрос кровной мести уже не возникал, и жить стало немного проще.

*** *  
Ещё в Пустоши Голд начал собирать коллекцию косточек мелких животных, которую возил с собой в рюкзаке за неимением других пожитков. На берегу к ним стали добавляться ракушки с наросшими сверху кристаллами соли. В этом мешке с «сокровищами» не было никакого особого смысла кроме того, что это был его мешок и ничей больше. Голд заново приучал себя иметь собственные вещи и иногда посвящал целый вечер тому, чтобы переложить свою коллекцию в другом порядке. Уэз ему не мешал.

Жили на отшибе, особо ни с кем не контактировали. Люди вокруг приходили и уходили, многие шли на восток, другие наоборот, возвращались оттуда и шли искать счастья к западу. До тех, кто никуда не шёл, никому не было дела.

С одним из проходящих мимо бродяг удалось неплохо поторговаться: за биографический томик в мягкой обложке – который Голд не мог больше видеть – и пару особо крупных ракушек он выменял себе не менее потрёпанную, но хотя бы незнакомую книгу. Ей оказалось «Древо человеческое» некоего П. Уайта, и Голд надолго погрузился в чтение. Книга нервировала его и была полна сложных оборотов, но затягивала. Уэз по-прежнему не мешал, хотя смотрел, казалось, с лёгкой завистью: сам он потерял всякий интерес к жизни, и вид того, кто всё ещё способен увлекаться, тянущей болью отдавался в груди.

– Зачем ты на цепи? – спросил как-то у Голда другой проходивший мимо бродяга.

– Это не я на цепи, это цепь – на мне. И она моя, – ревниво ответил ему Голд, оправляя ошейник с навесным замком.

Идея о том, что на шее может ничего не быть причинила Голду такой дискомфорт, будто ему предложили отрезать себе руку или ногу. Остаток дня он провёл в палатке, с головой накрывшись пледом.

*** **  
Уэз смотрел на то, как Голд потихоньку расцветает, и странным образом примирялся со своими решениями и их последствиями. В конечном счете, его желание принести своей «детке» тысячу трупов осуществилось. И хотя трупов была не тысяча, а всего десятка три, Уэз посчитал это приемлемой ценой за тот единственный глоток нормальности, который можно было получить в разрушенном мире.

Он не хотел нормальности для себя: он никогда бы её не принял, и не знал бы, что с ней делать, свались она ему на голову без спроса. Но забота о Голде стала единственным, что держало Уэза на плаву, и вот ему, своему драгоценному сокровищу, Уэз хотел подарить самую нормальную жизнь, какую мог представить. Гораздо проще было забыть про себя полностью и жить кем-то другим. Едва ли Голд понимал, что происходит. Но Уэз этого и не требовал. Ему достаточно было видеть, как его любимый мальчик превращается из зажатого в угол зверька в здорового, хоть и поломанного во многих местах человека. От этого ему казалось, что он впервые создает что-то вместо того, чтобы разрушать.

В мире Уэза не находилось места религиям – они были больше не применимы с их понятиями греха и искупления. Уэз даже не мыслил такими категориями в последние два десятка лет: какой может быть грех там, где правильного пути не существует. Но где-то в глубине души ему очень хотелось получить своё искупление. Перестать просыпаться от кровавых кошмаров, чаще видеть, как Голд улыбается. Жить. Дышать. Делать что-то правильно.

*** ** *  
К зиме на берегу стало холодно, и они перебрались под одну из незанятых лодок, забив щели тряпками. Посёлки вокруг редели, вымирая от простейшей простуды, которую больше нечем было лечить; можно было найти хорошее место и занять его без боя. Но привычка жить на отшибе уже прочно укоренилась и оказалась сильнее. Остались.

Океан становился всё дальше, и за следующий год они дважды перемещали лодку ближе к воде. Дистиллятор к этому времени был у них свой собственный, и необходимость зарабатывать отпала сама собой. Да и работать было больше не на кого – чужие здесь больше не ходили, и охрану никто не выставлял.

Шёл третий год их новой жизни, когда сам Голд, до сих пор так отчаянно просивший осёдлости, вдруг предложил пуститься в дорогу.

– Зачем? – спросил Уэз, не оборачиваясь. Он смотрел в костёр неподвижным взглядом, очистив голову от всяких мыслей и пребывая в блаженной пустоте.  
– Тебе же скучно.  
– А тебе?  
– А при чём тут я?

Уэз всё-таки обернулся. Он никогда всерьез не думал, что настанет тот день, когда Голд перестанет быть беспомощным трофеем, вечным хмурым подростком, и по-настоящему перехватит главенство в паре. Этот день настал.

Пустыня снова ждала их.


End file.
